Making Moves
by goalies8goalies
Summary: H/H fiction. Rated PG13 for swearing and some of the content. Harry has feelings for Hermione and wants to invite her to the 5th year party. He doesn't know if she will like him back though. What moves can he make to get Hermione to come with him?
1. 1 The Letters

Making Moves  
  
The Letters  
  
A/N *This is my first story so I will accept any help from anyone or criticism as long as it has to do with the story, not any biased issues that have nothing to do with me. ONCE I GET 5 REVIEWS I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER. ( sorry that some of my summary got ripped off.)  
  
^********^ All that could be heard at the Dursley's house that moonlit night late August, was the scratching of Harry's quill on the Care of Magical Creatures Essay he had been told to finish over the summer. Harry was perched on his pillow, The Dangerous and The Deadly seated on his lap, alongside his nearly done Essay laying flat beside it.  
  
It was his last piece of homework and Harry was trying to figure out why how he had let himself get into doing Triple-Breasted Worm Beasts for his Essay. Who wants to know about a creature that eats, breaths and speaks through his chest? O well he was almost done anyways and after this was done he could finally take a break and read his friends letters that Hedwig had brought in the day before.  
  
The first one was from Hogwarts. As Harry looked over it he realized he had a lot of buying to do, for it appeared that he was gaining a few more subjects in his 5th year at Hogwarts. In the letter there was a note: All fifth year students will need to have a partner for the 5th year party in February if they want to participate. It will be the only party where no teachers will be allowed in. There will be dancing and you will sleep over with the games left for you to decide on. Harry got very excited over this, as he already new who he would invite.  
  
Hermione's letter was next. What a coincidence, the person he had just been thinking of. As he read over the letter he imagined himself inviting her to the party, but he knew that many people would be after her before he that had more guts than him. Harry forgot about the party as he came across a very intriguing part of the letter. In big bulgy letters it said HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! 'Oh my god' he thought, Harry had totally forgotten about his birthday. As he peered at the clock he realized that he had just about missed his birthday. It read 11:50, just 10 minutes before he turned 15. Judging by the sizse of the packages resting under each letter, he would have a couple of different cakes to choose from before he made his wish. He put the one from Hagrid aside, from previous experiences with his baking. He then grabbed Ron's for Harry knew that Mrs. Weasley always helped Ron and Harry loved her cooking. On the cake there were dancing quidditch folk from the Chuddly Cannons. 'Figures' thought Harry. It was only Ron's favorite team of all time! In the middle of the players a countdown was started at the 10 second mark. The players crowded around in a circle looking up at well, nothing but Harry's ceiling. But as the count reached 0, the bludgers, quaffle and snitch were thrust into the air as they exploded into fireworks that stayed in the air as the form of the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! The quidditch players then dove down to the icing, planting themselves and lighting themselves. All fifteen of the players stood in the icing looking up at Harry. Harry leaned down muttering "I hope I get to go with Hermione to the party," before blowing out the candles. 


	2. 2 Photos, Cakes and Watches

Making Moves  
  
Photos, Cakes and Watches  
  
A/N Sorry that first chapter was so short. Here is the next chapter. Oh yeah and none of these characters belong to me accept for the ones that I have made up. Blah, Blah, Blah. I hope you enjoy and I will accept and greatly appreciate any pointers or predictions on this story.  
  
^********^ As Harry chomped on his cake he opened the present from Hermione, it was a photo album. She must have been collecting them since their first year. There were tons of pictures with them waving, being scolded, laughing and even playing tricks on each other. The last picture was Harry's favorite. Hermione was sitting in front of her family's garden with her legs crossed in her Gryffindor Robes. How beautiful she looked. Harry carefully took the smiling picture out as well as the picture of her at the ball, the only picture of the ball in which she was alone. He placed the pictures in his growing section of Hermione. Harry had a section of everything in his Photo Album, everything but his mom and dad. They had their own special album that Harry always kept close. There was a section of Ron, Hedwig, Hagrid, Fred and George, Sirius, a section for everybody else and of course Hermione. Hermione's was the biggest of all, every single one of the pictures had that huge brilliant smile that Hermione was famous for.  
  
Ron's present consisted of a pair of Gryffindor style socks (obviously knitted by Mrs. Weasley), a bunch of frog croak pops from Fred and George (God only knows what they do) and a quidditch watch from Ron.  
  
The final present was from Hagrid. Aside from the cake, he had given Harry a huge box. Harry was afraid to open it remembering the presents that he had received before. The book Hagrid had given Harry in his 3rd year was still on his mind. Harry grabbed his pillow, putting it in front of him. He would be ready to smother it if he needed to. This time he opened it and nothing happened at all. Not that anything should have happened. The box was filled to the rim with Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, chocolate frogs and sealed mugs filled with butterbeer. A letter on top of the stack said that Hagrid had heard that Harry was not getting much good food to eat so he wanted to give Harry something to fill his belly. Hagrid had gone to Hogsmeade and went around grabbing Harry's favorite treats.  
  
Harry put the remaining 2 and a half cakes along with all the candies aside and brought out the watch Ron gave him. It was really quite fascinating. The hour hand had a bludger on the end of it that looked like it was trying to push its way off. The minute hand had a quaffle on the end. The second hand had a snitch on the end with its wings flapping vigorously looking glorious and quite delicate. Famous quidditch players represented the numbers all around the watch. The background was a picture of some team's seeker catching the snitch. The band was artistically decorated with all the National Quidditch Teams' logos on it. The watch said 12:29. Harry realized that there was a note on the back of the watch. It said that every hour and half hour the player that the hand is on yells out what time it is. As the hand reached 12:30 it was too late for Harry to stop it. Patrick Slochikvan yelled out "12:30." Harry quickly slid everything off and under his bed and ducked under his covers.  
  
"That bloody owl," bellowed Vernon Dursely. Harry knew he was in for it. He could not bare to get stuck at the Dursley's in his room with just 5 days before School started. He got ready for it but then he heard a thud and a rolling. Harry peered outside his room, Uncle Vernon had fallen down the stairs. Harry knew that this was his chance to get out. As Aunt Petunia and Dudley scuttled down the stairs to Uncle Vernon, Harry gathered his things into his trunk, opened his window and slid down the drainpipe. Hedwig's cage hit the ground with a thud and Harry was forced to run down the road heaving his heavy trunk behind him as Aunt Petunia called after him.  
  
Harry flagged down the Knight Bus and disappeared into the night leaving Aunt Petunia awestruck as to how Harry had just disappeared into mid air. 


	3. 3 Don't Have The Guts?

Making Moves  
  
Don't Have The Guts?  
  
A/N None of the characters or places belong to me. Only the characters that I made up belong to me. Please review!  
  
^********^ The Knight Bus rolled out of Privet Drive and deeper into London. "Hey Harry!"  
  
"Oh hello Ernie," replied Harry to the sudden outburst from Ernie.  
  
"Where would you like to go today mate?"  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron please, I need a place to stay until my friends arrive and I go off to Hogwarts this year."  
  
"Okay then Harry, what would you like to have this time? A bed, toothbrush, chocolate (for a boost) or a butterbeer. We have changed the pricing around. Everything you get costs 15 sickles and if you get everything it is 1 galleon and you get a free meal at the Leaky Cauldron," Ernie said.  
  
"I'll have everything then and oh yeah Ernie."  
  
"Yeah Harry."  
  
"Most muggles are not accustomed to seeing lampposts and mailboxes jump out of the way of cars, so you might want to steer clear of them," Harry suggested.  
  
"Oh yes of course," muttered Ernie a little embarrassed.  
  
Harry settled down on his bed after giving Ernie his galleons. He could not believe his stroke of luck. He had gotten out so easily. Hopefully this year he would get off that easy with all the other things, like Hermione. Harry brushed his teeth and sat on his bed, finishing up his chocolate and butterbeer.  
  
"What's on your mind Harry?" asked Ernie.  
  
"Oh there's a 5th year party at Hogwarts this year," replied Harry.  
  
"Oh I remember that. Worried about getting your girl to come? Anyone would want to come with the famous Harry Potter. Who is the lucky one?"  
  
"My best friend Hermione," said Harry with a grin.  
  
"Oh. That makes things a bit different then. Why do you want her if she is your best friend anyways?"  
  
"Well, she is my best friend and all but lately I've been getting feelings for her. I don't know if she feels the same way either," Harry sighed.  
  
"You got yourself a situation there. Why don't you just ask her or something? "said Ernie.  
  
"I don't have the guts to do it," Harry said.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't have guts. You have shown up.He Who Must Not Be Named.5 times and you don't have the guts. You can't tell me you don't have guts," replied a shocked Ernie. Harry laughed and turned away. 'I didn't love Voldemort though, I hated him,' Harry thought.  
  
Harry fell asleep and for half an hour slept peacefully. Ernie woke Harry up when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom greeted Harry and invited him inside. Tom gave Harry room 18 and got his belongings up to Harry's room.  
  
"Oh you do look dreadful don't you hun," observed the mirror.  
  
"Thank you for that assessment," replied Harry to the remark.  
  
Harry plopped down onto his bed and dozed off, exhausted from his journeys that night. At 10:07 Harry woke up, feeling restored and ready to face the day.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Harry as he looked up to see Mrs. Weasley step through the door. 


	4. 4 Trouble With The Malfoys

Making Moves  
  
Trouble with the Malfoys  
  
A/N Sorry somehow the other chapters got clumped together, I just fixed that so they should be better soon. None of these characters or places, unless made up by myself, belong to me. Thank you for all the great reviews and as to your requests, here is the next chapter. 3 reviews and I'll do the next chapter  
  
Thank you for the review - benjis-punk-rock-princess this is such a cool story! plz rite some more, its interesting I really appreciate it  
  
^********^ Mrs. Weasley stopped in front of Harry's bed and looked down.  
  
"I see you aren't up yet. Had a wee bit of a late night, hey Harry?" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes I did. I decided to come here a few days early. Just give me a second and I'll go put some clothes on." Harry dashed into the bathroom, pulled on some clothes and hopped out again. "How did you get in here?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Oh Tom told us you were up here, and let us in."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Oh yes. Ronald, Arthur, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny will you please come in here. Oh, you too Hermione," Mrs. Weasley instructed.  
  
They all scrunched in somehow. Ginny skipped in, then blushed at the sight of Harry and scuttled behind Mrs. Weasley. Harry got his own set of blushes when Hermione walked in, looking beautiful as usual with that smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get out of here, I think we'll run out of air if we don't," Harry said, urgent to find a way to get them out of his messy room.  
  
As the rest stepped outside the room Harry and Hermione tried for the door at the same time and got squished together. Harry jumped back as did Hermione. "Sorry," muttered both of them.  
  
As they walked down the stairs Mrs. Weasley asked if they all wanted some food. They all shouted yes. "And you too dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, turning towards Harry.  
  
"I.I'm not hungry, but I have a free meal coupon for here," Harry stuttered.  
  
"What's a coupon?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh.um it's like a paper, a legal paper (Fred and George grunted at this) that says you get something free," Harry explained.  
  
"Well then I'll have it," shouted Ron.  
  
Ron gave the *coupon* to Tom. A miniature figure of Ernie popped up and yelled. "This boy has the right to 1 free meal here," the counterpart then spun around and disappeared.  
  
"Well, what will it be today Ronald Weasley. The 4 deal is our biggest, Hagrid usually gets it, 4 eggs, 4 toasts, 4 pancakes and 4 kg of juice," Tom said with a grin.  
  
"Are you sure I couldn't get an omelet or 2 to go with that?" Ron asked, but after the look on his mothers face replied, "just joking!"  
  
After breakfast everyone went out with something in his or her belly (Mrs. Weasley had even talked Harry into having 1 toast). As they stepped up to the brick wall entrance to Diagon Alley and Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand, it opened and a couple of familiar faces walked in.  
  
"Hello Lucius," Mr. Weasley said firmly.  
  
"Oh it's the mudblood lover brigade," retorted Lucius. Ron rushed over to Hermione to comfort her after his foul remark.  
  
"What are you doing Potter. Offering some money to the poor," teased Draco.  
  
"Now, now Draco. Would you mind going off and getting some of that asphodel that I left by the counter," stated Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Arthur Weasley. Pleasure to see you, still working on that levitating cutlery problem I presume," Mr. Malfoy said.  
  
"Yes and your brother, Spencer Malfoy seems to be the cause of it all," spat back Mr. Weasley, "clearly stupidity runs in the family. Harry chuckled at this. Lucius picked up his wand and pointed it at Arthur.  
  
"I suggest you go on your way, before you get into.trouble?" Mr. Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Yes, I think we shall," replied Mr. Weasley. As they stepped through the entranceway all that could be heard were replies of "nice one dad" and "great job dad."  
  
"Well, what shall we do first?" asked Mrs. Weasley. 


	5. 5 Supplies Of Sorts

Making Moves  
  
Supplies of Sorts  
  
A/N Well the last chapter took me a little time to think of because I couldn't think of what to write for a while. I hope you like this chapter. None of these wondrous characters belong to me. They all belong to J. K. Rowling, unless I make them up. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
^********^ "Let's see here. We need to go to Flourish and Blotts, Crazy Creatures, Madam Malkins and Potions Supplies. Oh and don't worry Fred and George, we are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley finished. Mrs. Weasley took out a large piece of parchment and instructed each child to write down what books they needed. Harry, Hermione and Ron each needed a set of Transfiguration At It's Finest, The Big Book of Small Beasts, The Small Book of Big Beasts, Fifth Year Potion Spells, Charms For Fifth Year Dummies, Potions and Spells For Your Own Uses, Defense Spells For The Times You Need Them, Wizards From The Beginning Onward and How To Get A Job In The Wizard World. After Fred, George and Ginny wrote down the books they would need, the group set off for Gringotts to get out some money. They went quickly, as they needed to reach Flourish and Blotts in time to meet Hermione's parents.  
  
"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Granger, how nice it is to see you again," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hello to you too. Expect that you'll need some supplies for this year, hey honey?" asked Mrs. Granger. And was she ever right. They spent quite a long time in Flourish and Blotts, as they had 54 books to buy. By the time they left the bookkeeper was nearly ecstatic, out of joy or exhaustion however, they did not know. Their next stop was Potions Supplies where they bought jars of many different things and packed them into their carts. Next came Madam Malkins, as each had grown out of their robes. Ron got Fred's old robe and Ginny got Ron's old robe, but Fred, George, Harry and Hermione each needed knew ones. To Ron and Ginny's disappointment, the new robes were very crisp and the colors were vibrant. The last stop was Crazy Creatures, for Ginny was getting a pet.  
  
"What shall it be dear, a toad, cat, rat, owl or bat?" asked the owner.  
  
"Um, can I have that beautiful black and white cat over there?" asked Ginny  
  
"Of course, she is really brilliant isn't she? We just got her this morning, so she doesn't have a name yet. That'll be 20 sickles please," requested the owner. As they walked out of the store Ginny shouted in glee.  
  
"Oh isn't he just gorgeous mum. I can't wait to let him out at the Leaky Cauldron," exclaimed Ginny. And that is just where they went. As soon as they got there, Harry went to his room, the Weasleys to another and the Grangers also to another. Ron and Hermione came over to Harry's room after they unpacked their stuff while the others went to the Granger's room.  
  
"What do you think about that party coming up?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait," replied Hermione.  
  
"Who are you guys going to try and go with?" asked Harry nervously. They both blushed.  
  
"Um....not, not quite sure yet," replied Hermione unconvincingly.  
  
"Uh.Lavender Brown I think," said Ron blushing furiously, "what about you Harry?" 


	6. 6 Magic In London

Making Moves  
  
Magic In London (The reason George and Fred had to go to Hogwarts again this year, was because they got a note from Dumbledore over the summer that said that even though they had bewitched their report cards, they still had to go back and pass Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration along with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell) A/N Here is the next chapter. I made it a little longer so tell me if you like it better this way. Thank you for all of the reviews. DISCLAIMER: None of these characters or places belong to me, unless they have been made up by me. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
^********^ "No one," replied Harry very quickly.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, yes of course," Harry replied back. Aiming to end the conversation, Harry brought out a box he had been keeping over the summer. "These are letters that I have received from Sirius," Harry said. He opened the box and pulled out 4 letters. The 3 of them leaned in and began to read the letters.  
  
The first one said that Sirius was living large in the back of a popular restaurant. There wasn't much else besides him reminding Harry that he could always ask him or tell him anything and would love to hear from him. The second one said that Sirius was sorry that he hadn't sent Harry a birthday present this time because the Ministry of Magic was chasing him at that time. He said that he would make it up to him later on that year. The third and forth ones said that he was doing fine and wished him a great time in his 5th year at Hogwarts.  
  
"What do you think he will send you?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know, but I think I will find out soon," replied Harry. The three then left to go change as they were sleeping in the Leaky Cauldron tonight. They were going to Hogsmeade at 7 o'clock tomorrow so they needed their rest.  
  
The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione piled into the back of one of the Weasley's station wagons. When they arrived at Hogsmeade Mrs. Weasley brought out yet another piece of parchment. This time though, it had a list of all the places in Hogsmeade. On the list she had 30 different places. She asked each person to circle the places they wanted to go and initial each. In the end 10 places were circled. Honeydukes, Zonkos, the Three Broomsticks, the Shrieking Shack (which now had many odd wizard trinkets instead of nothing at all) and the Owl Emporium were the only old places they were going to. The Quidditch Patch, Muggle Contraptions (guess who wanted to go there), Wizarding Arcade, Bookworms Only and Spells and Potions for the Future were the new comings that the group had decided to check out.  
  
The 10 of them - Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Hermione and Harry (Percy was at work) - split up into groups and went off. They planned to go off for and explore all the stores, fix themselves lunches and then meet back at 6 so they could go and eat supper back at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"That means we have about 10 hours before we have to go home. We could go everywhere and still make it back in time," said Ron excitedly. They decided to go to Bookworms Only and then Spells and Potions for the Future first. Ron and Harry suggested it because they secretly wanted to get them of the way. Hermione was delighted.  
  
As they walked into Bookworms Only, instead of groaning Harry and Ron stood amazed at the astonishing site that lay before them. Three floors of walls were covered every square inch with books. The building was of a rounded shape with a twisting staircase in the middle. On every floor there was a set of chairs, a fireplace and a keypad where you could say what book you wanted into the speaker and it would levitate from it's shelf over to you. You could even ask for a certain number of books by an author or of a subject and they would levitate right to you. The cashier's booth and sales booth were both made out of marble with gold trimmings. There was every type of book imaginable. The greeter introduced himself and explained that if they wished to buy a book they would go to the red marbled cahier's desk and if they wished to sell a book they would go to the blue marbled sales desk. Hermione ended up buying 15 new books (she had been given a large sum of money from her parents to do as she pleased with after changing into wizard money). Ron and Harry even bought 1 each. Harry's was on the Secrets of Love (he put a charm on it to make it appear as the Rising and Falling of Dark Lords) and Ron's on the Chuddly Canons.  
  
Stepping into Spells and Potions for the Future was almost as exciting as Bookworms Only. It was only one floor, but the shop seemed to go on forever. Spells and potions for everything imaginable were lined up along the walls. There were sections for love, wisdom, athleticism, knowledge and more. While Ron looked at athleticism and Hermione looked at Knowledge and Wisdom, Harry bought a few books and ingredients for some spells and potions form the Love section. As Hermione had done with hers, Harry's and Ron's books, Harry enchanted his findings to his room back at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Leaving quickly afterwards, they set off for the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Wow look at this," cried out Ron. He was pointing at a voice - activated quill. "I could sure use one of those." In the end each of them bought a set of the voice-activated quills. As they looked around at the different contraptions, they each found one more thing that caught their eye and charmed their items home. Hermione bought a calendar in which a different famous witch or wizard represented every day. It said the date and time when you asked it and each day when you flipped the page to the new day it would say an interesting historical fact. Ron bought a camera that could turn itself invisible, so that it could be used without being seen. Harry bought a simple voice - diary that had places for pictures as well as many little buttons on pages which you could record messages on.  
  
Next they were off to the Wizarding Arcade where they were to spend the next 2 hours having fun enjoying the exciting virtual games.  
  
Ron had fun playing the virtual Quidditch game where he played through a tournament and felt every jolt and shock in it, or seemed to. If he got and felt a broken arm in the game, once he got out of the game it was fine and painless. He ended up winning the tournament for the Chuddly Canons.  
  
Hermione got quite into the Witch and Wizards Trivia game (one of the few non - virtual games) in which she got the first perfect score ever. She won herself a 1-galleon gift certificate for Honeydukes.  
  
Harry was surprised to find a virtual game about him. There were 3 different situations. The first was situated in the Quidditch cup match at Hogwarts. He had to catch the snitch, hit the seeker and find the chocolate frog in the secret room hidden in one of the towers. In the second situation, Harry had to explore Hogwarts and defeat Peeves, a hoard of Gnomes and pass through many obstacles trying to get to the Great Hall. The third situation was the hardest of all; Harry had to go through the whole Tri-Wizard Tournament and there were no obstacles left out.  
  
It was nearly lunchtime, so the three groupies set off to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Oh hello Harry. Ron and Hermione, how nice ter sees ya all," said Hagrid.  
  
"We just decided to have some lunch. What are you doing here Hagrid?" asked Harry.  
  
"Official Hogwarts business as usual. Just stopped in to grab a drink," replied Hagrid. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the table next to Hagrid and Hermione engrossed herself in conversation with Hagrid about the Wizard she had been asked a question on in the game she had played, Mildred Mastitis. For that was the only question she had had to guess on. Harry and Ron asked Hermione what she wanted to have for lunch. She turned her head, told them to get her whatever they thought she would like and immediately continued her conversation. Ron ordered the "Giant's Nacho Supreme," so that they could share and not have to each get something different. Along with the food, Harry ordered 3 mugs of Butterbeer.  
  
As the Ron and Harry sat down beside Hermione, Ron began stuffing his face with nachos. The nachos really were supreme. They had 6 different kinds of cheese-regular old Yellow Snuffle Cheese, Gold Spirit Cheese, Holy Gouda Cheese, Chocolate Cheese, Sorcerers Cheese and the final cheese was the famous 1000-year-old Godrific Cheese. There were Fried-Frog-Legs, Finger Olives, Snake-Bite-Peppers (much like Jalapeno Peppers but about 10 times hotter), many items that Harry and Ron could not recognize and a Chocolate Frog on top. They had a monstrous amount of dipping sauces on the side.  
  
Later on, Harry, Ron and Hermione carried their bellies out of the Three Broomsticks leaving Hagrid to finish the nachos. They headed off to Muggle Contraptions groaning and moaning from the condition of their stomachs. As they stepped inside they saw Mr. Weasley looking around appearing to be in Heaven.  
  
"Oh hello Harry," Mr. Weasley exclaimed, "Can I ask you a question?" 'A Question was an understatement.' For the next 45 minutes while Hermione explained how to use a telephone to Ron, Harry answered the 100's of questions Mr. Weasley asked him. Harry responded to 'What is a computer,' 'Why do Muggles have phones' and 'How do Muggles do their dishes, knit (and many other daily chores).'  
  
When they finally got out of their Ron was bewitching his telephone and erasers back to his hotel and Harry was yelling back at Mr. Weasley that he really had to leave. The musketeers started for Honeydukes but ran into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I expect you boys are having a good summer. Staying out of trouble I hope," Professor McGonagall asked with a grin on her face. The boys replied yes and Professor McGonagall went on her way through Hogsmeade.  
  
Without any further encounters with any of the Hogwarts teachers, Harry, Ron and Hermione found their way into Honeydukes. They had been in Honeydukes many times before and had no new surprises in store for them. Harry did not get much besides the few treats that weren't in the present Hagrid gave him.  
  
Next stop was the Quidditch Patch. The sight that lay before them astounded Harry, Ron and even Hermione. Along the right wall Broomsticks from the Stifling Clover to the Firebolt could be seen. Quidditch supplies lined the rest of the shop from wax to figurines to virtual Quidditch games. Harry used his spectacular Summoning Charm to summon his Broomstick repair kit into the shop. He replenished his supplies and waited for Ron who was buying some orange Broomstick Paint and Chuddly Canon designs for his broom. Hermione bought a book on the History of Quidditch and then left the shop with Ron and Harry closely behind.  
  
As they stepped into Zonkos Harry and Ron went to the Weasley's section that was in development, because the twins had to go back to Hogwarts. The displays on the counter of future products included their Ton Tongue Toffee and Fake Wands. Ron, who had little money left and was getting to test all of his brother's products bought nothing but a sugar quill. Hermione bought a quick-quotes quill, a sugar quill and a shrinking photo album that shrunk to fit in your pocket and expanded to its normal size afterwards.  
  
Their last stop of the day was the Owl Emporium where Harry had to deliver his letter to Sirius that he had written. The letter said little more than he couldn't wait for his surprise and that he hoped that he would talk to him soon. He also included a little section on what they had done today while they were walking over.  
  
The next few days past without any worrisome happenings. Harry, Ron and Hermione packed into the car to go to Platform Nine and Three Quarters on September 1st. Harry's excitement grew as the car started and he realized he was on his way home to Hogwarts at last.  
  
*More to come soon as I get 3 reviews* 


	7. Author's Note and Request

Making Moves  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I am really sorry that I have not written in a while but I have had tons of huge projects and have final exams coming up.  
  
In the mean time.I have a job for all you readers. Know that you know what the basic plot of my story is, you probably have some idea of how you would like it turn out or what kinds of things you would like to happen. Please send me a review telling me:  
  
What you would like to see happen Who you would like to get paired up What kinds of things would you like to happen What kinds f games should they play at the party And anything else you would like to happen or anything else you would like to say  
  
AS SOON AS SUMMER STARTS I WILL BE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PROBABLY A LOT OF CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Kelsey 


End file.
